The Snow's Memoirs
by Jikan no Joou
Summary: As such as fate would like it, I was reborn. Yes, reincarnating into someone was really hard. But...I Feel that I have done this already. What...or who am I?


**-Rewritten-**

**I still do not own KHR.**

* * *

I died.

As weird as this sounds, I died.

I only remembered that I had a great life, with friends and enemies.

But there is one thing I only regretted- Forgetting my own name.

Yes, my 'name'.

Names are part of us. They define us. They are what people call us by.

I can only remember some parts of my life.

But not all.

I can only remember these things- My friends.

Yes, Friends.

I had good friends. Delinquents, Kids, seniors, they are all my friend.

I remember one girl, she was...strong. Beautiful, kind, hot-headed sometimes. Many people describe her as a delinquent. I can't blame them, because I know that she's just easily annoyed.

Then there's one guy. He's short, and has slightly ,long hair. We sometimes chat with each other, for one sole reason- anime.

Anime.

Ahh, I remember it. Anime is the one thing which gave me strength to continue on with my life.

Especially Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I had always loved that manga.

Ahh, I'm getting seriously tired.

Maybe...I...should...just go...to...sleep...

* * *

I am in a dark place. Or at least, I think so. There's no light, nor water. It felt as if...time was slowing down. Suddenly, a dim light flickered to life. It slowly became...bright.

"You..."A voice came out of nowhere, and it sounded frustrated."I meet you again. This is our seventh meeting already..." I stared at him in confusion. Have I met him/her/it before...?"Yes, I met you before. The first time I met you was...very unpleasant."

I blinked as something hit me like a bullet train. This guy/girl/it...can read my mind?

"Yes. And I'm not a guy, nor am I an "it"." I blinked.

"You're a girl...?" I asked bluntly. The voice muttered a yes, before the light evolved into a girl, around 158 cm high, with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple kimono with some butterfly patterns. She was also holding a scythe, with a skull emblem on the blade.

"Yes, and please stay here while I go search your...papers." I blinked, muttering an okay. Then, she disappeared like poof with a blue flame appearing.

"...what the hell just happened..."

* * *

It seemed like an eternity while I waited for Sayo. If you're asking me how I called her Sayo, I don't know. It just popped out. And so I started to sing.

"_Time the prey learns that we are the hunters!_

Stand above the fallen flowers  
Torn and nameless final hours  
Flightless birds and dead winds rising  
Call to god in all their writhing  
Broken knees they scream to silence  
No reply and no one saves them  
Change the writing on the wall now  
One for all and all will fall down

Screw the ones looking down on us  
Fight to win! Stand above! All the dead on the ground!  
Caged and happy never can keep me  
Starving wolves at least die free!"

I suddenly heard clapping. I looked around, searching for the source and my gaze settled down on a small green flame. The green flame suddenly morphed into a boy, no more than thirteen years old. He has green hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a green dress shirt underneath.

"Woah! Sister, you sing good!" He grinned soon after he said this, and walked to me. "Ah! You must be the sister Sayo-nee told me so much about! Nice to meet you, My name is -"

"Ah...I thought I told you to go away and handle the rest, but instead you are here, Ciel?" Sayo appeared , holding a paper in her right hand. "And _you _, here is your paper." She handed the paper to me, and I read the information.

_Name: Alice Kreuz  
Date of birth: 5 September  
World: Katekyo Hitman Reborn [KHR]  
Family:  
-Belphegor  
-Rasiel  
-Cordelia  
-Justin  
Information: Princess to the Lunaris kingdom. Has two stepbrothers, who are twins. Fated to be-_

I pointed to the paper and spoke."This part...?"

"I accidentally spilled coffee on it."

"...oh."

* * *

After having Sayo explain to me on what I will do in KHR, I nodded. A bright, light blue light with a mix of indigo shone and I saw that my hands are slowly disappearing.

"..."

"Ah, your body is slowly transferring to the world you are going to be in." Ciel chirped happily. I nodded as I watched my body disappearing.

"Ah well...Bye." Sayo and Ciel waved good bye o me and I would've did the same, if it weren't for the fact that I have no hands as of now. I sighed, as my consciousness started to fade away.

'_This seems like deja vu...'_

* * *

I blinked as I stared at a woman, with clear, blue eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a pale purple dress. Beside her was a pair of twins. TWINS. You see, I HATE twins. I despise them, because they annoy me. One twin has longer hair than the other and they both wear crowns. Although I suspect that they're tiaras. Anyway, The twin that I was observing has his 'crown' slightly tilting to the left. The other twin has his tiara tilting to the right.

Wow

Much wow

I can notice the differences between them

Very wow.

"My darling Alice...Alicia..." The woman(My mom?) Mumbled then tears started falling down her cheeks. Tears of...happiness? I focused on the...arguing twins? They were throwing small pebbles...to each other. Twins who hate each other's guts?

**_Yep. These twins hate each other. Ah, by the way, I'm Sayo. I'm currently residing in your consciousness so you wont screw up the plotline._**

Plotline? What. The. Hell.

_**Let's see...Katekyo Hitman Reborn is a manga created by Amano Akira. It centers around Sawada Tsunayoshi, and A baby hitman named Reborn.**_

...Sounds like an anime I've watched a long time ago.

_**Yes, it is.**_

...oh.

_**Well, you should know this song.**_

What song? Wait, I think I know...

_The sea knows no bounds._  
_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._  
_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away.  
The snow disappears before passing on its legacy._

**_But, there is no 'snow'..._**

Ah? I must have made a mistake.

_**Ah, nevermind...**_

"Mama? Who is she?" The twin with the tiara asked Cordelia(I remember the paper's content) while poking my cheek.

"Ah, bel...It's your sister, Alicia."Cordelia stated softly, while caressing my small baby head.

"Waah, she have pretty green eyes !" Bel announced to Cordelia. I blinked. My eyes are Green. My favorite color. Green. Then, a tanned guy suddenly came into the room and held the crown wearing twin.

"Rasiel-sama, it's time for your lessons." He said simply and they went off.

"Ah, It's time for your lessons too, right Bel?" Cordelia smiled as she spoke."Do your best in your studies~"Cordelia ushered them out. Darkness soon enveloped me in its embrace.

* * *

**REWRITING THIS IS VERY HARD**

**WELL  
**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS**

**AND**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**


End file.
